1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underpants with a stamina reinforcing mechanism which operates using walking force. More particularly, the present invention relates to underpants with a stamina reinforcing mechanism using walking force by which the glans of the penis is rubbed against a plurality of projected pieces which are operated by the walking motions of the leg, such that stamina can be reinforced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days, as the human desire for powerful stamina is gradually increased, various methods for reinforcing stamina are proposed in the art. A typical method for reinforcing stamina is taking a medicine or using a special mechanism. In the former case, the medicine has an essential limit in its effect and is apt to give rise to an adverse reaction. Also, in the latter case, since the mechanism works in the state in which the penis is fixedly held, it causes a counter result by degrading the stamina of a man from what he originally had.
Therefore, there has arisen a need for a stamina reinforcing mechanism which is capable of effectively increasing the stamina of a man without any adverse reaction or counter result. However, no prior art for such a mechanism has been found.